In many cases, it is necessary for a plurality of electronically commutated motors to rotate at the same speed. In such a case, each motor usually has its own electronics system, e.g. for controlling the currents in its stator winding arrangement, and a computer is provided which centrally controls these various electronic systems and suppresses deviations in speed. High costs for corresponding hardware arise in this context, however, and interference noise occurs if the motors do not run in exactly synchronous fashion, especially when those motors are driving gearboxes.